It's A Wonderful Lie
by sneakykid
Summary: It's Christmas in Mystic Falls! The time for shopping, compulsion, shoveling, mistletoe, snowballs, and an evil plot. Merry Christmas and enjoy! AU Post Season 2's mid-season finale. On hiatus.
1. Christmas Shopping and Dressing Rooms

**Title: It's A Wonderful Lie**

**Summary: It's Christmas in Mystic Falls! The time for shopping, shoveling, mistletoe, snowballs, and evil plots. Merry Christmas and enjoy!**

**Merry Christmas in seven days!**

**I'm writing a fanfiction set around Christmastime!**

**WARNING: This first chapter starts off a little...mushy so bear with me. It's part of the plot. :) You know, gotta get things set up.**

**Enjoy!**

Things were as peachy as ever in the quaint town of Mystic Falls. Elijah checked in every so often at the Gilberts, Damon and Stefan took turns guarding Elena, and Caroline helped Tyler through the next couple moons. The snow had fallen leaving a white creamy mess on top of the layers of ice. It looked like someone had spray painted the ground, trees, and houses white.

It was on one particularly snowy day in December that it happened: Elena stepped out of her house. She wrapped her rainbow scarf tighter around her neck, rubbed her gloved hands together, and breathed out. Her breath was white with steam in the chilly winter air. Her chocolate brown double-breasted coat was just made for quick runs outside. She couldn't be outside for too long or she'd freeze. She looked cheerful and anxious, anticipating a normal night out with her boyfriend.

She wasn't alone. Her boyfriend suddenly appeared at her side. His car was parked-and running-in the Gilbert driveway.

Stefan looked stunning in this gray and black plaid single-breasted coat. His blue-gray scarf was swung around his neck so casually he looked like a model. Stefan's chiseled features stood out with the snow-white background.

"Hey," he greeted breathlessly.

"Hey," Elena leaned into Stefan's arm and they walked to the car.

"All ready? Got your list?"

"Mhmm." Elena nodded, "Jenna added some last minute items to the list for Ric's parents." Elena chuckled as did Stefan.

Stefan opened the passenger door for Elena, helped her inside, closed the door, then walked to the driver's side, and they took off on their way to the store.

The sliding glass doors opened to the hand-in-hand couple who strode in. They picked and pushed a cart together as they went up and down the aisles and pilled in the items as they crossed them off the Christmas list.

"Elena," Stefan chimed as he pretended not to notice how she picked up of a bag of Doritos and tried to sneakily put it in the cart. "What would you like for Christmas?"

Elena, however, knew she had gotten caught. She pretended to think. There weren't any immediate dangers in town. Klaus had no idea where she was. And she was together with Stefan. She couldn't think of much she wanted. "Right now I really want _two_ bags of Doritos." she smiled. "I really don't know, Stefan. I have all I want right now." she rubbed his arm.

"That's no help." Stefan grinned as he played with her hair.

"Well, what would you like for Christmas?" she stopped and back away, a determined look on her face.

Stefan hesitated. "I don't know what I want either. As for me...being who I am (vampire), material items lose their value and significance if they don't mean anything to me over the years. If they have memories attached to them, I like them all the better and put them in my room. Money isn't an issue obviously since we don't need much-" he lowered his voice, "other than blood." Then he cleared his throat, "I want you to be safe for Christmas, and I want to spend Christmas with you."

Elena hugged Stefan; he was such a romanticist. "Oh, Stefan, I want to spend Christmas with you, too."

"So what else is left on the list?" Stefan let go.

"Hmm," Elena looked down the list, ticking off a few more items they'd forgotten to scratch out. "A video game for Jer and a Christmas outfit for me."

"That last thing wasn't on the list." Stefan crossed his arms and pretended to be serious.

"It is now and if you don't want me venturing out on my own just to get something nice for Christm-"

"How about I get the video game and you go try on whatever clothes you like. Then...you can...model for me." he laughed.

"Watching too many chick flicks, Stefan?" Elena teased.

"I can't help it if someone makes me." Stefan teased back tickling Elena at her sides until she quickly broke free and made for the clothes area.

Elena had quite a selection of clothes splayed out in the dressing room. Not all were Christmas outfits, but some clothes were on sale for 50% and she couldn't refuse. She walked out of the room, hoping another outfit might appear on the racks. A white knee-length dress stood out. It hadn't been there before. It looked like a dress made for a Roman goddess. The folds were so intricate yet simple. Elena glided over to it and reveled at the fabric: velvety soft to the touch and as smooth as satin.

She didn't even bother looking at the price tag as she gently carried it to the dressing room. She closed the door behind and saw herself in the mirror.

Then, there were eyes.

"You know you love Damon Salvatore. Show it to him more. He can protect you better than Stefan." the eyes commanded. Elena's necklace was dangling from the compeller's eyes...the vampire had ripped it off. "Oh, and forget I was here." Then, the vampire was gone.

Elena blinked. What was her necklace doing in her hand? Had she taken it off to try on the dress? Or had it fallen off? She shuddered and put the necklace back on. She'd ask Stefan about it later. She was just too excited about the dress.

**So...what did you think? Christmas-y enough? Don't worry; there'll be more Christmas goodness in the next chapters! :D **

**Reviews are like snowflakes; each unique and inspiring. Just even a quick "Neat-o!" would be heart-warming during this holiday season.**


	2. The Necklace

**Thanks to all my subscribers! And reviewers :D! I wasn't expecting such a turnout and reaction! I was so happy to see the reviews! You guys are AWESOME! Thanks again! :D**

**Six days 'til Christmas!**

Elena stepped out of the dressing room with two outfits and the beautiful white dress. The dressing assistant helped her put the other clothes back on the "Put Away" rack outside the dressing room. A couple of grumpy looking freshman working grumbled at the number of clothes they had to fold up or put back on the racks.

"That dress is amazing," Stefan gave Elena a hug from behind as she left the clothing area. She just smiled uncomfortably at his arms wrapped around her. Stefan felt Elena tense and let her go, figuring she didn't want the dress wrinkled. Girls were silly like that.

Elena held the dress up to Stefan. "And it's on sale. It appeared out of nowhere." She walked over and placed it very carefully in the cart.

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan made to turn the cart toward the direction of the check-out.

Elena shrugged, "Yeah." She didn't speak a word to Stefan until they got back to the car. She just nodded her thanks when he opened the door for her.

"You've been quiet." Stefan turned on the heat and the radio, "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas" filled the car.

"I'm just glad to have the shopping done. And I'm a bit tired." Elena shivered and put her hands in front of the vents where the warmth was blowing out. Stefan hummed along with the music.

"So do you want to come over to my house after we drop off these presents?" Stefan asked when they came into the Gilbert's driveway. It was dark outside, but the Christmas icicle lights on the house were multi-colored and blinking and lit the path to the house.

Elena hesitated to answer. "I don't know. Not really. I think I just need time to think about..." she stopped. She had been about to say "you," but instead finished, "about what I'm going to get you."

"Okay. Call me if you change your mind. Want help with carrying-"

"No. It's fine, Stefan. I got it." Elena grabbed her bags and practically ran inside the house. She nearly slipped on the way with the weight of her bags. Stefan watched her enter the house, baffled by her sudden change in behavior. He debated following her up to her room, but decided that if she wanted to talk about it, she'd come to him. And if he were to get too worried, he could always call her up later.

Elena slammed the door on her way in, threw off her shoes, dropped the presents at the foot of the steps, and stormed upstairs.

"Elena!" Jenna heard the stampede from the living room. She jumped from the couch and ran after Elena. Jenna, the Guardian, to the rescue! "Elena, what's wrong?" She chased Elena to her room and knocked on the door.

"I just want to be left alone, Aunt Jenna!" Elena's voice was sharp and sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Elena Gilbert! You cannot just stomp through the house and barricade yourself in your room and expect me _not _to see what's wrong." Jenna waited for a couple seconds. She took a deep breath and tried to sound calm. "Can I come in, please?"

"No!" Something collided with the door. Elena's pillow. Jenna tried twisting the door handle, but it was locked.

"I can go get the spare keys, Elena. I know right where they are under the cabinet in the-" Jenna had her hands on her hips as she heard the lock click so that Elena could whirl open the door. She had a scowl on her face.

"Fine." Elena turned around and flopped on her bed, depression eating her features. Jenna followed her and took a similar position.

Jenna looked at Elena with concern."So shoot!" She grabbed a pillow and propped her head up.

Elena took a deep breath. "I-I have feelings for Damon."

Jenna was surprised, but she wasn't. "I've known since Founder's Day." Jenna was just shocked to hear Elena admit it.

Elena bolted up. "You what?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious since you two were, well, _you know_, on the porch." Jenna held up her hands in defense.

"Not helping, Jenna." Elena took a pillow and shoved it on her face.

"Okay...well, what made you come to this conclusion?"

Elena put the pillow down and furrowed her brow. It was a bit fuzzy. "I was in the dressing room...and...I don't know, it just sort of dawned on me." she paused, getting ready to vent it all, "And I was having a really wonderful time with Stefan, but then I realized that I was being unfair. I really don't want to come between Stefan and Damon. They've only recently been able to act and joke around like normal brothers again, well, as normal as they can be." Elena chuckled. She sat up and put her hands on her head, scrunching up her hair in frustration. "I shouldn't be feeling this way! I _love_ Stefan! I don't know what I should do!"

"Oh, wow." Jenna wasn't as prepared as she thought for this revelation.

Elena sighed, then continued, "I left Stefan in such a rush and didn't explain _anything_ to him because I didn't want to hurt him until I got my feelings all sorted out."

"Well, shouldn't you tell him? I mean, wouldn't he like to know if his girlfriend is having second thoughts? It's only fair."

"Jenna, you don't understand!"

"Then make me understand, Elena."

Elena groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Tell you what," Jenna stood up, "I'm going to go downstairs and make you some hot chocolate so you can calm down." Jenna walked out of the room and dialed Alaric's number. He was a teacher; he should be good at handling teenage drama.

Elena watched her out leave with a stricken expression. Her hand found itself playing with the necklace Stefan gave her. She yanked it off and scrutinized it as it lay in her hand. She caressed it, remembering when Stefan first gave it to her. The pattern was unique and somewhat enjoyable to trace with her index finger. It helped her think. Then, Elena formed her hand with the necklace into a fist and threw it across the room. It collided with the wall and landed on the floor with a thud. She stared angrily at it, then her face turned apologetic. She instantly regretted her outburst. _Stefan _had given it to her. She should be more careful. Elena got off the bed and made to pick it up when-

"Elena, that wasn't good enough. You need to break up with Stefan."

"I need to break up with Stefan." Elena repeated staring blankly at a pair of compelling eyes. The vampire had returned! It brushed part of her hair with its right hand.

"Good." the vampire changed its tone, "Now don't be too upset over the breakup. You and Damon will really hit it off. Now pick up your necklace, put it back on, and forget I was ever here." With a whoosh, the vampire was gone.

Elena shivered and calmly walked across the room, delicately picked up her necklace, and put it back in its proper place around her neck. She looked confused as she strode over to the open window. Was Stefan here? Was he hiding somewhere in the house?

Elena didn't have time to leave as Jenna had returned with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Both had whipped cream piled up in a nice swirly shape.

"Let's try this again, Elena." Jenna carefully handed Elena a navy-blue mug with a snowman and a snow woman smiling and holding hands. Elena sighed and took a sip.

**Dun dun dun! I promise the Christmas-y and wintery things will start to appear next chapter!**

**I love hot chocolate after a day filled with shopping...and chocolate just plain cheers me up! :)**


	3. Popcorn Snowballs

**The beginning part of this chapter was totally unexpected. It just sort of wrote itself, and I kept it because it was cute and painted a nice picture of a family Christmas...somewhat. And a little extra. This chapter's mighty long! Good news for you all! :D**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and subscribers! I was so ecstatic I showed them to my mom and she said she was proud! Squee!**

**Five days 'til Christmas! More squee!**

Elena's hand was shaking. She just had to do it. It wasn't working anymore. But she couldn't just sit in her room all night with Jenna prowling the halls, watching her, waiting for her to snap. Alaric had already come over and tried to get her to talk about it, but Elena insisted she was handling it. She wasn't going to sulk all day in bed with her knees pressed to her chest and her elbows resting on her knees holding up her head. No, she was passed that. She knew what she had to do now. Elena just wasn't thrilled about it. Yet she was feeling...exotic. Like a heavy burden was about to be lifted. Almost achieving the feeling of being done with classes for the year.

The number to Stefan's cell was already dialed; she just had to push Send. _What're you waiting for?_ she asked herself. Her cell phone suddenly beeped.

LOW BATT flashed on the tiny screen. Elena scoffed and proceeded downstairs to plug the sucker in. She turned it to silent so it wouldn't make an annoying beep later when it was done charging. The smell of popcorn wafted in through the kitchen, momentarily distracting Elena. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She wandered aimlessly into the kitchen: empty. As soon as she heard laughter, she meandered to the living room where she heard a movie playing. Upon entering, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Sure, she saw Ric and Jenna close on the love seat, Jeremy was on the three seater, but the person holding the bowl of popcorn in the middle next to Jer completely took her by surprise. He turned with delight, not surprised at seeing her there-he'd heard her come.

"Ah, Elena!" the popcorn bowl holder exclaimed, "I was wondering when you were going to join us."

"Um, what're you doing here?" Elena was shocked. He was one of the last people she'd expect to see.

"Elena, that's not very nice." Jenna chided her.

"No need to apologize, Elena, my dear. I know my presence here is completely out of the ordinary, but Ric-" he tilted his head to indicate a smirking Alaric, "insisted I come as I have no holiday plans."

Elena blinked a couple times, absorbing it all. She was weirded out, but it had been a weird day. Elena was just ready for some normalcy.

"Okay, yeah, um, sorry, whatever. You just sort of freaked me out." She smiled shyly, "Is-is there still popcorn left, Elijah?"

Elijah laughed and patted the empty space next to him. Elena reluctantly sat by him. She was more interested in the food, but still wary of the vampire.

"So what're we watching?" Elena casually asked to ease the tension she had caused earlier. She didn't want them all worrying about her.

"Scrooge. The musical one with Albert Finney." Elijah offered the ravenous Elena the bowl of popcorn. He leaned over and whispered to only Elena, "You know, I helped the writer of this-Charles Dickens-write the original A Christmas Carol. Funny ol' chap." Elijah winked.

Elijah looked so relaxed and at ease in the Gilbert house. Jeremy wasn't even slightly bothered by his presence. It had the feel of a family movie night.

Sometime later, Elena had fallen asleep. She was slumped against the arm rest, looking as peaceful as ever.

"Thank you very much for having me tonight. You have a lovely home and a marvelous tree. I had a pleasurable time." Elijah beamed. The Gilbert's Christmas tree was full of bubble lights, tinsel, decorations Elena and Jer brought home from elementary school years ago, a couple stars, some round bulbs, and other random ornaments. A beautiful angel stood on top. The pine smell was unnoticeable as they had all been inside the house for too long.

"You can come anytime. And if you have no where to go on Christmas, you are welcome to stop by here." Jenna smiled.

Elijah nodded his thanks. "Thank you so much again for your hospitality. You keep amiable company. Goodbye all." Elijah took his leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

Alaric gave Jenna a warm, yet annoyed look. "Do you have to invite _all_ these random people you meet inside?" he nudged her playfully.

Jenna scoffed with a smile on his face, "_You're_ the one who invited him over." she nudged him back.

"Um, guys, should we get Elena a blanket or something?" Jeremy dumped the popcorn kernels into the garbage and deposited the bowl into the sink. "I'm not carrying her up the stairs."

_Skit. Woomph. Plop._

_ Skit. Woomph. Plop. _

Elena was shoveling snow. She lost a bet with Jer this morning and was shoveling the driveway clean from the huge bombardment of snow from last night. She had the porch cleared and had a red face to prove it. Thankfully the snow was not heavy, but Elena wouldn't have minded a nice arm workout. She was wearing a proper white winter coat made for playing in the snow.

SPLAT! Something hit Elena's back. Elena spun around with a scowl on her face. She saw no one. She looked up and saw the tree above was full of snow waiting to fall down on an unsuspecting visitor. If Elena gave the tree a good kick, it would all fall down and she could quickly duck-

SPLAT! Snow hit the front of her jacket. It definitely wasn't from the tree. She saw where it had come from: the porch. There stood someone smirking with blue eyes that stood out in the snow like a white rose among a bouquet of red ones.

"Damon don't." Elena huffed and continued shoveling. Damon couldn't tell because of the wind-burned color of her face, but Elena was blushing! Elena was feeling nervous for who knows what reason. She thought it'd be better to keep her mouth shut; someone once said _It is better to be thought a fool than to open one's mouth and prove it_. But wait...Elena was no fool. This wasn't making sense!

Damon appeared next to Elena. He was wearing a black jacket, black gloves, black _everything_.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Elena comes out in the snow to play." Damon chuckled as he compressed a snowball in his hands.

"It's not playing, Damon." Elena smiled, "You are perfectly welcome to pick up a shovel and help."

"Nah, it's much more enjoyable watching you...and doing this!" Damon chucked the snowball at Elena. Elena gasped as some snow went down her back. She slowly turned around to face Damon.

"You...are...dead...ohhh _soo_ dead!" Elena started walking towards Damon.

Damon backed up to avoid her death glare and to stay a good distance away from the shovel in her held up his hands in surrender. "Parley?"

"Don't even think of-" Elena tightened her grip on the shovel when Damon's back collided with a tree, _the_ tree. Barrels of snow fell on top of him. He howled at the cold that was _everywhere_.

"Ahh!"

Elena dropped the shovel. It clanged on the ground. She was trying to hold in laughter, but it escaped her. It rang and echoed off the house. Damon was doing one of those dances where he tried to get all the snow out from inside his winter clothes as quickly as possible.

"Not...funny...Elena." he glanced up. He would've been amused at her expression had he not have snow in places it shouldn't be.

While he was distracted, Elena quickly grabbed some snow from the ground and molded it to form a snowball. Damon was starting to be accustomed to the wet in his coat and gave up, knowing he wouldn't be able to get it all out without taking off his clothes...which he wouldn't have minded doing in front of Elena if it hadn't been so cold.

"You missed a spot." Elena walked over to Damon pretending to stare at a spot on his coat when she suddenly brought the snowball down on Damon's head! Splattering snow down his neck, in his hair, and some on his face. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Elena smirked, satisfied. "Ohh so sorry poor baby." she teased, not sorry at all.

"You little-" Damon sped over to Elena, picked her up, and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"Damon! Put me down! No! No! Damon, stop!" Elena cried out as she kicked at Damon, trying to escape his grasp. Elena _knew_ where Damon was heading: a big pile of light snow next to the house. Elena flailed, and Damon almost dropped her. She pounded on his back and tried to pry his hand off of her. She didn't want her dignity hurt; she'd rather fall off herself than have Damon toss her, no, _throw_ her into the snow.

Damon stopped. "Payback _is_ a bitch." And Elena flopped into the snow.

"Damon, you _idiot_!" Elena jumped up as fast as lightning and tried to push him into the snow, but he grabbed her hands as they touched his chest, holding them in place. She struggled to pull them free. Damon somehow had both hands in one hand as he scooped up some snow.

"Damon, don't you dare!" Elena started shying away from his snow-filled hand. He intended to shove it down her coat!

A honk from the driveway distracted both of them. They looked over to see who had saved Elena from a wet coat.

"Elena! What're you doing?" Stefan casually got out of the car and made his way over to the silly couple.

"I was...shoveling when Damon-" she indicated towards Damon, who finally let her go, "started throwing snowballs at me."

"S'now way." Stefan joked. Damon rolled his eyes. "We have a date, remember?" Stefan placed a hand on Elena's arm.

"You have a _what_?" Damon crossed his arms, eyeing Elena-and Stefan's hand-suspiciously.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Elena did not sound one bit enthused. "Um, Stefan, can-can I talk to you please?"

"Of course, what is it?" Stefan looked at Elena with concern in his eyes. They were seeking answers to her recent behavior.

"You want to talk in front of Damon?" Elena clarified. She was ready. "Okay, fine. I want to break up."

Both brothers' mouths dropped. "What?"

"Please don't make this difficult Stefan." Elena massaged her temples. She pleaded with him. He looked devastated.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave." Damon awkwardly scuffled away. "If you need me, I'll be in the house." he pointed toward the Gilbert residence, then looked seriously at Elena and Stefan disappeared inside.

**Ha! I bet you expected that visitor in the living room to be Damon! Tehe! As I was writing that part, I was even thinking it would be Damon until I thought how nice it would be to have Elijah over...since I don't think he really has much family. Being an Original and all. And if Jenna was comfortable having him in the house...then why not! And it is Christmas! No one should be alone on Christmas!**

**And Damon got to have a snowball fight with Elena...and get covered with snow.**

**Tell me what I'm doing right or wrong in a review please :)**

**Oh, and, by the way, did anyone suspect that the snow tree part was going to happen to Damon?**


End file.
